SCP-816: The Mirror of Erised
by transpinestwins
Summary: SCP-816 appears to be an exact replica of the Mirror of Erised from the movie Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone... {Rated T for language}


**Item #:** SCP-816

**Object Class:** Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-816 is to be contained in a 10 by 10 meter room, and covered completely with an opaque white cloth. No reflective objects are to be allowed into the room outside of experimental conditions. No photographs may be taken of SPC-816. Any instances of SCP-816-1 must immediately be destroyed by means of incineration, without coming within a 2 meter radius of other reflective materials.

**Description:** SCP-816 appears to be an exact replica of the Mirror of Erised from the movie _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. SCP-816 is 2.25 meters tall and 1 meter wide. The frame of SCP-816 is made of pure gold. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" is inscribed across the top of the frame.

Subjects exposed to SCP-816 see whatever they most desire in the mirror. SCP-816 is only able to affect one subject at a time, and responds only to humans. Once a subject is exposed to SCP-816, they express a desire to continue experiencing SCP-816's effects. Subjects will grow increasingly distraught as time away from SCP-816 continues, and will do whatever they deem necessary to gain them access to SCP-816. If not allowed access to SCP-816 for three (3) weeks, the subject will die. Autopsies of the corpses show that all internal organs have been replaced with perfect replicas made of glass. If exposure continues, the subject's eyes begin to fog over until they achieve a mirror-like coating over the entire eye. This process usually requires at least two (2) hours of total exposure, though as little as one (1) and as much as four (4) hours have been required in the past. Once this occurs, the subject will reach out to touch SCP-816 and will be absorbed by SCP-816. Any non-living and non-organic materials, such as piercings, tooth fillings, or synthetic clothing, will be left behind. As SCP-816 has been observed to go as long as [DATA EXPUNGED] without new subjects, it is presumed that it does not require the absorption of human beings as sustenance.

Any mirrors or reflective surfaces left in a 2 meter radius of SCP-816 will gain all properties of SCP-816 within three (3) hours. Instances of this are to be collectively referred to as SCP-816-1. Analysis of instances of SCP-816-1 has shown that they are made of glass with a coating of an unknown metal, no matter what the original reflective substance was made of. Photographs of SCP-816 also have all properties of SCP-816, including those stored on a digital device such as a cell phone. Instances of SCP-816-1 are able to turn other reflective substances into instances of SCP-816-1, and photos of instances of SCP-816-1 also gain said properties. Drawings of SCP-816 do not demonstrate this behavior.

SCP-816 was found in a house in [DATA EXPUNGED]. A friend of the owner of the house grew concerned after the owner stopped replying to his texts, and told the police about the anomalous effects of SCP-816, whereupon the police contacted the Foundation. The owner of the house's cell phone was found next to SCP-816. A log of all information found on the phone regarding SCP-816 can be found in Log-816-1. No other information regarding SCP-816 could be found in the house.

**Addendum 816-1:** _Researchers are reminded that photographs of SCP-816 are forbidden, and may most certainly not be shown to friends and family, no matter how 'big of a Potterhead' or impressed by your perfect 'replication' of the Mirror of Erised they may be. _-Dr. [DATA REDACTED]

* * *

Log-816-1

(Text in italics from previous owner)

15:50_  
youll never guess what i found in the living room a few minutes ago_

15:55  
yeah?

15:55_  
giant mirror. i think the frame is real gold? some weird-ass words on the top. dunno what they mean._

15:56  
what are they?

15:56  
_hang on lemme look_

15:57  
_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

15:57  
wait  
isn't that from harry potter? the mirror of erised?

15:57_  
you would know_

15:57  
can i come over? take a look at it?

15:57_  
sure._

15:58  
what do you see when you look in it?

15:58_  
uh, i dunno. havent looked in it yet. ill go do that._

16:04_  
holy fuck._

_16:05_  
what?

_16:05  
you know my dog? the one that died, like, a week ago?_

16:05  
yeah...

16:06_  
saw him in the mirror. right next to me. wagging his tale and everything._

16:07  
you're joking.

16:07_  
nope. still looking at him. he barked i think but i cant hear anything._

16:07  
fuck dude, you've got the mirror of erised. the actual mirror of erised. you know how much money people would pay for that?

16:07_  
im sitll at the mirror. wanna keep looking at it._

17:12  
dude?

17:31  
you still there?

17:49  
i'm coming over.

18:03  
your door is locked and i don't know where you hide the spare key. if you don't answer soon i'm calling the police.


End file.
